Tercera temporada de Elementary
La tercera temporada de Elementary se confirmó el 13 de marzo de 2014 con un anuncio oficial de la CBS.Elementary renovada para una tercera temporada Se estrenará el 30 de octubre de 2014.Elementary Will Stay on Thursday For Season 3 en TheDeductinist.net Argumento Lucy Liu volverá a dirigir un episodio de la temporada, como ya hizo con Paint It Black. Se anunció nuevo personaje para la serie en una entrevista sobre las series de la CBS para la temporada 2014/15. :Pregunta: No puedo esperar al regreso de Elementary. ¿Cuál será el estado de la relación entre Sherlock y Joan en la nueva temporada? - Katrina :Respuesta: Voy a creer que "no será buena" basándome en esto: he escuchado que el programa tiene previsto añadir el rol recurrente de Kitty Winter, un personaje del canon Holmesiano que era uno de los protegidos de Sherlock en Londres. Se dice que Holmes volverá a tomar a Kitty bajo su protección en una sociedad muy similar a la que tenía con Joan antes de entrar al MI6. Pero no todo son malas noticias para Lucy Liu: ¡la actriz dirigirá un episodio esta temporada!TV Guide Scoop on Season: A New Partner? en TheDeductionist.net Kitty Winter era un personaje que aparecía en el relato El cliente ilustre. Ophelia Lovibond será la actriz que de vida al personaje. Se han hecho declaraciones sobre la relación entre Joan y Kitty. :Pregunta: ¿Cómo se sentirá Joan con respecto a la nueva protegida de Sherlock en Elementary? - Ethan :Respuesta: Joan y Kitty tendrán un, er, interesante primer encuentro que se vuelve muy físico. ¿Y cómo se siente Joan con regreso de Sherlock desde Inglaterra? Ella le da una recepción muy fría, que es totalmente perfecto para Lucy Liu, ¿verdad?TV Guide: Scoop on Kitty and Watson Gina Gershon se une como Elana March, la némesis de Joan Watson.Elementary Exclusive: Gina Gershon Cast as Joan's New Nemesis en TV Guide Raza Jaffrey será una estrella invitada, como el amante de Joan.TV Guide: Raza Jaffrey Will Guest Star as Watson's Boyfriend Sobre la relación entre Joan y Holmes a su regreso, se ha declarado: :Pregunta: ¿Joan y Sherlock seguirán trabajando juntos en Elementary? - Rachael :Respuesta: No y sí. Cuando Sherlock regresa de Londres con su nueva protegida Kitty a cuestas, él y Watson seguirán trabajando con la policía de Nueva York - de forma independiente. No temas: Un doble homicidio hará que la pareja vuelva a trabajar junta. Pero no esperes que Kitty se alegre de ello.TV Guide: Scoop on Holmes and Watson Por lo pronto, no hay noticias del regreso de Moriarty (Natalie Dormer). Se ha confirmado la aparición de la hija del capitán Gregson en el episodio 5.TV Line: Gregson's Daughter to Appear Elenco Personajes principales *Jonny Lee Miller como Sherlock Holmes *Lucy Liu como Joan Watson *Aidan Quinn como Thomas Gregson. *Jon Michael Hill como Marcus Bell. Nuevos personajes *Gina Gershon como Elana March *Ophelia Lovibond como Kitty WinterOphelia Lovibond Cast as Kitty Winter Personajes recurrentes *Rich Sommer como Harlan Emple (1/?)We have a very familiar face on set today… #HarlanEmple #SolveForX'Justified' star Jacob Pitts heads to 'Elementary' Estrellas invitadas *Raza Jaffrey como el amante de Joan Watson. *Sonya Walger como [[Angela White], una Fiscal Auxiliar de EE.UU. cuyo caso se vino a bajo cuando su acusado fue asesinado.TV Guide: Sonya Walger y Zak Orth Land Guest Roles en TheDeductionist.net *Zak Orth como Gabe Coleman, un padre angustiado cuya familia fue destrozada por una tragedia. Sherlock y Joan sospechan que Gabe está conectado a un par de asesinatos, pero todo será más complejo de lo que parece. *Phil Simms Instagram de Jonny Lee MillerInstagram de Jonny Lee Miller *Jacob Pitts como Paul Ettinger, un matemático brillante y rico que reúne un equipo de genios matemáticos para ayudar a identificar a un asesino que Holmes y Watson están rastreando. Episodios Producción thumb|CBS compartió la foto de las sillas de Lucy Liu y Jonny Lee Miller el día que empezaron a producir la temporada * La temporada empezó a producirse el 9 de julio de 2014.And We're Off! Episode 301 en CBS.com Fotos del rodaje En la siguiente galería aparecen fotos publicadas en Twitter de la cuenta Elementary Writers (ELEMENTARYStaff). Rodaje Elementary Kitty Winter.jpg|Kitty Winter (Ophelia Lovibond)Ladies and Gentlemen, we are pleased to introduce Ms. Kitty Winter! Welcome aboard, Ophelia Lovibond. Rodaje Elementary Kitty Winter 2.jpg|Kitty Winter.Kitty Winter hard at work... Rodaje Elementary Kitty Sherlock.jpg|Kitty Winter y Sherlock Holmes en The Brownstone.Sherlock and Kitty hash things out in the Brownstone. #Elementary Rodaje Elementary Joan.jpg|Joan en compañía de su nuevo interés amoroso.Everyone knows that the way to a woman's heart is giving her an iguana. #Elementary Rodaje Elementary Joan 2.jpg|Joan y su nuevo amante.Want a glimpse of Joan's new love interest…? Referencias en:Elementary: Season Three de:Elementary (Staffel 3) Categoría:Elementary